From A Far
by RoseAmador
Summary: Dolph Ziggler was having a bad month especially when it came to relationships. Becky Lynch was about to brighten his day because she was a woman who knows what she wants.


**This Thursday on Smackdown this story just popped into my head, so I decided to share. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.

* * *

 **Smackdown October 29, 2015**

October was definitely not his month, Dolph thought as he limped his way backstage. He should be celebrating his victory against The Miz but instead he was fuming from the unexpected attack by Tyler Breeze.

First, his relationship,if you can call it that, with Lana came to an abrupt end, when she decided to forgive Rusev. Not only did Lana take him back but she is now engaged to the Russian. Dolph had to find out like everyone else, when TMZ reported it to the whole world. He didn't even get the chance to say good-bye to her or at least have Lana tell him it was over. So, when Summer Rae made the suggestion on Monday Night Raw in front of the WWE Universe that they should get back together he had told her "No". He was not in the mood to play anymore games and get his heart crushed again. Apparently, Summer Rae did not take rejection well. The previous Smackdown, Summer Rae showed up with her new man, Tyler Breeze, and decided to get back at Dolph for hurting her feelings.

Dolph cursed under his breathe for his stupidity in getting himself in these predicaments. He was better off not being in a relationship, he should just go back to one night stands and meaningless sex. However, he was no longer in his twenties, he wanted to be in a relationship to share his life with that someone special. He finally made it backstage but before he could enter his locker room he was stopped by the orange hair beauty leaning against the door. Her black spaghetti strap dress fit snuggly against her shapely body. The curves of her full breast barely peaking above the neckline teasing him. To say he was not interested in the Irish import would be lie. He noticed Becky Lynch when she made her debut three months ago but he had been involved with Summer Rae then Lana.

They often shared looks from a distance. Becky was unlike any woman he had ever met, she never shied away from his stare, as a matter fact she stared right back. She was not skinny like Summer Rae or Lana, she was a little fuller and curvier and her body was very toned especially her abs. And unlike other Divas she did not use her body to get attention, her charm and wrestling ability is what attracted fans. He tried to keep his distance from Becky and on his current girlfriend at the time. But whenever they were in the same room or passed the other, they never failed to make eye contact. He could always feel the attraction past between them.

Dolph stopped in front of her, they gazed at the other. Moments passed and neither said a word. Becky broke the silence as she pushed her body off the door. Dolph could hear the clicking of her black heels as she stepped closer to him. They were now inches apart. Becky with her arms behind her back looked up at him and smiled. Dolph inhaled, she even more beautiful up close. Her smile and her brown sparkly eyes looking up at him captured his full attention.

"Hello Dolph", she said with a thick Irish accent.

A shiver ran through Dolph's body, the way Becky said his name was more like a caress.

Becky had noticed the bleach blond when she made her debut. She liked his joking nature, his dazzling smile, his baby blues and his hot body. It was rare for her to have such an instant attraction to man but when she did, she was not shy to show her interest. But to her disappointment, he had a girlfriend and she was not one to break up someone's relationship even though for Dolph she would have made an exception. So, the most she did was stare at him from afar. But as luck would have it, first Summer Rae had dumped him then Lana went back to Rusev. These women must be stupid Becky thought to let such a fine specimen escape them,but their loss was her opportunity.

"How are you feeling, love?" Becky said with her slow Irish drawl ending with a smile on her face, as her eyes raking over his body which was covered in a film of sweat from his match.

Dolph was so distracted by her beauty, he didn't hear what she had said. He gave her a look of confusion. She reached out and touched his knee.

Dolph felt a little jolt from her touch before finding his voice. "I have had better days."

"I am sure you have, love."

Her voice and the way she said love made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his stomach flutter with desire. Before he could think of anything to say. Becky stood up on her tip toes and placed her hands behind his head bring his face closer to hers. Without hesitation, she captured his lips in shearing lustful kiss. Her fingers threading through his hair, then sinking back in and gripping his roots holding him in place causing him to moan in pleasure as she deepened the kiss.

Once he was over his initial shock, Dolph returned the kiss with the same desire and intensity. Becky liked the taste of him, the feel of his soft lips and his hands on her hips then her back as he brought her body closer to his.

It was Becky who ended the kiss. Their faces inches from each other, panting, trying to control their breathing. Becky smiled at him, seeing his desire in his baby blues.

"Soo Dolph are you tired of girls and their drama? Wouldn't you prefer a woman? Woman who knows what she wants.", Becky said, her dark brown eyes never wavering from his baby blues. She smiled at him again and ran her fingers along his cheeks, his swollen kissable lips, his jaw line and then slowly down his magnificent body finally resting on his waist.

Dolph's cock twitched in his pants and his body quivered from her light touch and then his waist burned from the contact of her hands. His response to her question was to smash his lips to hers in dominate primal kiss. His arms wrapped around her body crushing her to him. Becky whimpered her approval and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back arching her body against his with the same primal desire. He growled into the kiss loving how responsive she was to him. Becky could feel herself getting wet between her legs and immediately ended the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?", Dolph said with concern with a frown on his face.

Becky smiled at hearing his concern. "Of course not love. I just don't want you thinking that I am that easy. Plus the girls are waiting for me, we are going to the Xavier Club to dance and drink. I was hoping that a certain Show Off would be there to buy me a drink and dance with me.", she said in that same Irish drawl he was begining to love.

Dolph grinned. "If that is what the lady wants then I will be there." Dolph replied lustfully as he reached for her hand, never taking his eyes off hers as he placed a tender kiss just above her knuckles. Dolph saw the goosebumps that broke out on her arm and smiled, knowing he was effecting her as much as she was effecting him. Becky pulled her hand out of his grasp and ran her fingers along his chest as she walked past him.

"I'll see you there, love."

Dolph watched as she walked down the hall, her curvy hips swaying with each step. Dolph turned and went into his locker room, his knee not aching as much. A smile plastered to his face as he made his way to the shower. Maybe, October wasn't a bad month after all.


End file.
